


Тихий город

by Akar



Category: DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: AU, Gen, in a way ravenloft!au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10052579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akar/pseuds/Akar
Summary: Почти как в сказочке, только его джинн жил не в лампе, а в заброшенной церкви, явно не собирался исполнять желания Дика, зато совершенно точно обладал канонично скверным характером.





	

У Дика на руках неработающий коммуникатор, эскрима и понимание: что-то пошло решительно не так. Ни каплей больше.

Он не помнил, как он оказался здесь, не помнил, с кем должен был связаться, не помнил даже свое собственное имя. И это не воспринималось как что-то из ряда вон выходящее и повод для паники.

Дик бродил по улицам, не чувствуя ни усталости, ни голода, ни жажды, не возникало даже мимолетного желания одернуть воротник или поправить перчатки. Заходил в пустые — сплошь незапертые — дома и бродил по пустым подъездам с любопытством исследователя, который никому никогда не сможет рассказать об увиденном просто потому, что остался один во всем гребаном мире. Где-то пол покрыт бетонной пылью, где-то лестницы обвалились, кажется, тысячу лет назад, но в большинстве исправно работали лифты и даже не сбоило электричество.

Он видел разбросанную по спальне одежду, прислоненный к стене в коридоре рюкзак, вазу с фруктами на столе. Будто хозяева вышли на минуту и вот-вот вернутся.

Послушно включающиеся ноутбуки, станционарники с отрубленным интернетом и сбитыми датами, смартфоны, показывающее абсолютно разное время и неспособные поймать сеть, телевизоры — от плазмы до черно-белых ящиков — исправно крутили смутно знакомые фильмы, которые он должен знать, но не мог вспомнить, новости, какие-то научные телепередачи, мультфильмы… В каждом случае до единого — без звука.

Затянутые паутиной разбитые окна, пыльные дощатые полы, банки с засохшей краской. Будто всему этому добрая сотня лет.

Камеры слежения в торговых центрах — и совсем крошечных магазинчиках — исправно передавали неподвижное изображение на экраны.

Дик бродил по улицам, по внутренним ощущениям, два часа, три, четыре. Не темнело, не зажигались фонари, а свинцовые тучи, мерно движущиеся по небу несмотря на отсутствие ветра, не пропускали ни единого солнечного луча.

В первый раз Дику кажется, что он вернулся на набережную случайно, во второй это разбудило подобие глухого раздражения, в третий Дик понял, что куда бы он ни шел, он следовал одному и тому же маршруту и возвращался в исходную точку.

Он плутал между домами, проходил по самым незаметным переулкам, перелезал заборы, заходил через дверь и выходил через окно, и не менялось ровным счетом нихрена. В конце концов Дик просто возвращается на набережную и разглядывает карту города, которую забрал из книжного на соседней улице. На карте, конечно, ничего, и никаких предупреждений о своевольно петляющих дорогах.

За спиной шумела река, мерный поток того же свинцового цвета, что и небо, и этот шум вымывал все мысли, все эмоции, приносил с собой умиротворение и желание сидеть здесь ближайшую вечность. Дик знал глубоко в душе, что должен нервничать, искать выход, возможно, даже бояться, но чувствовал себя пустым и спокойным, как никогда. Где-то глубоко в душе он знал, что не помнить свое собственное имя — нихрена не нормально, но силясь что-то почувствовать, испытывал только легкое любопытство.

Шестое чувство сбоило меньше остальных, и в какой-то момент Дик мог сказать со стопроцентной уверенностью, что за ним наблюдают. Никакой опасности, только сам факт, как если бы где-то рядом затаился сытый хищник, слишком сонный и ленивый для того, чтобы напасть. Или записавшийся в вегетарианцы.

Черт знает, как скоро наблюдавший за ним тип соизволил показаться Дику на глаза — часы на смартфоне утверждали, что прошло ровно семь минут, а наручные, валявшиеся до того, как оказаться у Дика, на скамейке в парке, отсчитали три часа и двадцать одну минуту.

Он видел этого человека. Может, он имел для Дика какое-то значение, может, не здесь Дик знал о нем больше, чем хотел. Может, руки потянулись к спрятанным за спину эскрима не просто так.

— Не советую.

Дик подчинился мягкому тону почти против воли.

— Здесь почему-то никогда не бывает солнечно. И дождя тоже не бывает.

Так заводят разговоры, встретившись со старым знакомым в парке, а не черт-те с кем в пространственной аномалии.

— Меня зовут Слэйд, — ответил на невысказанный вопрос, одергивая серую толстовку, и Дику отчетливо слышалось в его голосе легкое разочарование человека, который знал, как все будет, но все равно на что-то надеялся. — Тебе это ни о чем не говорит, не правда ли.

Правда.

Дик разглядывал его внимательнее, чем это имело смысл, пытаясь признать. У Слэйда серебристые волосы, голубая радужка единственного глаза, отливающая сталью, и абсолютно нейтральная усмешка.

Если у этого места был создатель, хозяин или ключник, на худой конец, он сейчас стоял рядом, сжимая в зубах тлеющую бесцветным огоньком сигарету.

Дым пах озоном.

«Где я?» — хотел спросить Дик, и в этом нет резона, он еще не разучился читать.

Это Детройт. Город-призрак, мертвый город, слегка сошедший с ума. Реальность дала сбой, иногда так бывает.

«Как выбраться из этой дыры?» — хотел спросить Дик, но даже если ответ на этот вопрос существует, он его не получит.

Выбрал другой вопрос. Самый беспомощный.

— Кто я?

— Ричард Джон Грейсон. Дик. Найтвинг, — ответил ему Слэйд и потер заросший светлой, жесткой на вид щетиной подбородок. — Или кто-то очень на него похожий. Тебе это ничего не даст.

Шестеренка отлично встала на место, но чтобы запустить механизм, нужен еще целый ворох.

— Тогда, может, расскажешь мне про меня что-нибудь еще? Или про это… место.

— Попробуй все время поворачивать направо.

Слэйд на Дика не смотрел и наблюдал за механическими птицами — Дик видел таких в магазине игрушек — склевывавшими с тротуара каменную крошку.

«Эй, да какого черта», — хотел сказать ему Дик, но отвлекся на скрежет металла, когда птицы начали драку за приглянувшийся обеим камушек, а потом Слэйда рядом уже не было, хотя куда бы он мог исчезнуть так быстро.

***

Дик торчал в Детройте уже пятый _нормальный_ день. Все часы сбоили отчаянно, а темнело, как ему теперь было известно, каждые тридцать часов.

Остальные привыкли комфортно существовать в безвременье, у него не получалось.

Самым страшным оказалось не то, что он точно должен знать улыбчивого рыжего Уолли — или _кого-то очень на него похожего_ — как и еще нескольких человек, которых он встретил на другом конце города, и не то, что этот мир не желал подчиняться законам физики и логики в одинаковой степени. Не туман на границах, плутая в котором всегда вернешься обратно. Не то, что никто из них не хотел действовать. Не то, что Дик почти физически не мог оставаться с ними, потому что чувствовал, как его тоже окончательно затягивало, а то, что и без этого Дику было почти плевать. На то, что он не должен быть здесь, на то, что он нужен где-то в другом месте, на…

Да на все, в общем-то.

Здесь только оглушающий покой, и никакой необходимости действовать.

Дик спал иногда — по привычке, все физиологические потребности благополучно остались в режиме «офф» — и в первые минуты после пробуждения воспринимал все чуть ярче. Достаточно, чтобы заставить себя быть упрямым. Или единственный не увязал насмерть по какой-то другой причине.

Слэйда среди застрявших здесь людей, обосновавшихся в деловом квартале, нет. Дик даже был готов принять за плод воображения, но Уолли тоже его вспомнил. И Кэсси. И…

В любом случае, за пределами набережной его никто не видел.

Единственный человек, который хоть что-то знал, пропадал черт пойми где, и показываться не спешил. Дик возвращался на набережную трижды, бродил по улицам и заходил в каждое чертово здание — сложно найти признаки чьего-то пребывания в городе, где почти все выглядит так, будто он опустел минуту назад — и это все заканчивалось ничем. И бесило, бесило до трясучки, заставляя чувствовать себя живым.

Одновременно с этим Дик привыкал. К тому, что утром всегда нужно сворачивать направо, а вечером — налево, к тому, что фонари причудливо изгибались, когда он подходил ближе, словно пытаясь заглянуть ему в лицо, к скрипучему мурлыканью деревянных кошек.

Дик искал с несгибаемым упрямством, идея-фикс была мотивацией не стоять на месте. В глубине души он на что-то надеялся.

***

Успело стемнеть еще пятьдесят шесть раз прежде, чем Дик убедился, что действительно облазил весь город. Кроме гребаной церкви на самой окраине, которую он не видел все это время и которой, он готов поклясться, изначально не было на карте. Дик хитрил. Сворачивал только в одну сторону, рисовал собственные карты — они каждый раз отличались одна от другой — сидя на крыше, шел, куда глаза глядят, шел напролом, и, в конце концов, перед тем, как должно было стемнеть в шестьдесят седьмой раз, это все-таки окончилось успехом и он оказался у ограды. Наверное, просто надоел этой реальности.

В землю неподалеку от входа вбита табличка «продается» с давно стершимся номером телефона. Слэйд курил, опираясь на нее, и наблюдал за Диком.

— Ты упрямый.

То ли раздражение, то ли одобрение, то ли простая констатация факта.

— Не представляешь, насколько, — буркнул Дик, и сел прямо на траву, напротив Слэйда. — Мне полагается награда.

Вместо чувство торжества было только понимание, что цель потеряна и непонимание, какой шаг делать дальше.

— Почему нет. Три вопроса. Валяй.

Почти как в сказочке, только его джинн жил не в лампе, а в заброшенной церкви, явно не собирался исполнять желания Дика, зато совершенно точно обладал канонично скверным характером.

Дик медленно выдохнул и задал первый вопрос.


End file.
